Reconnaissance
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: The mission was a success, thanks to the Cloud Guardian. Slight Hibari x Chrome.


**

* * *

**

Reconnaissance

_by xxkoffeexx_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! whatsoever.

* * *

:X:X:X:

It was a reconnaissance mission in France.

The enemy mafia had a main branch corporation set up near Paris, and recent undercover reports indicated that the project to dismantle the Vongola family was taking place there. It wasn't a major threat as of yet, but Vongola always erred on the side of caution.

So the Guardian of Cloud made his good way to France, and the Tenth had no idea about it because said Guardian found no reason to tell him. Then the Tenth sent the capable Mist Guardian to Paris, still unaware that Hibari was already on French soil and contemplating whether to break into the enemy headquarters before or after having his afternoon tea.

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. Yet it quickly turned out to be anything but.

And that was why the Guardian of Mist faced the biggest shock of her life (but nothing beat the whole sharing-her-body-with-Mukuro thing) when she dove to hide behind a metal barrier and nearly landed on the one and only Hibari Kyoya. He was meditating, or sleeping, which was probably why he hadn't attacked her yet.

She didn't have time to wonder why he was in France and inside the enemy's base, because right then at least fifty enemy subordinates rushed into the room, clearly searching for the intruders. Something had set off the alarms, and it wasn't Chrome. She glanced at the man beside her, but quickly shook her head. Impossible. If anything, Hibari would have hacked the entire security system.

The room and whole building sounded alarms, flashing red lights.

She turned her attention on the present situation and considered her options. The Tenth wanted her to find out about the enemy's plans and to possibly steal or destroy those plans. So either Chrome got moving and found the blueprints, or the enemy found _her_. Not only that, but the building's technology system was advanced to the point that techniques such as illusions were ineffective.

It was going to be difficult, to say the least.

Stealth was the key here. Sneak in, gather information, sneak out, and that was it. Nobody could know that she was connected to the Vongola family, or that she was even _there_. She was essentially a ninja. Or a ghost. Either way, if one of those subordinates cared to stop and look at the shoulder sticking out from behind the narrow barrier, she was screwed.

Chrome shifted her body slightly, moving closer to Hibari. When he didn't open his eyes, she shifted a little more. He didn't seem to notice. Good. But she was still too far out. She moved a bit more, hardly breathing, until her arm touched his jacket.

Now he noticed. She froze when his eyelids flickered, but to her immense relief he didn't say anything. She was completely hidden from view.

It was odd, she suddenly noticed. The enemy mafia was pouring into the room and shouting all sorts of things, but they didn't do anything else. They sounded confused as to why they were gathered in one place. She thought hard. And then it clicked.

"Hibari-san," she said so only he could hear. "Did you trigger the alarms on purpose?" He didn't answer, but Chrome pressed on. "It was a trap. You planned all of this… didn't you, Hibari-san?"

For a moment there was no response. And then, finally he ordered, "Don't get in my way."

Chrome kept silent. Or rather she would have, if Mukuro hadn't insisted on her relaying a special message for him.

Her shoulder was touching his arm. "Mukuro-sama says… if I am such an eyesore, he will gladly switch places with me right now. Hibari-san would find it a… compromising situation." Mukuro never could resist teasing the Cloud Guardian, Chrome thought.

Hibari didn't respond, nor did he move.

The room was museum-size, but already it was filled to the max with confused subordinates. They were all packed in one place, just as Hibari preferred. Already he was standing, hands and weapons ready.

Above the noise he remarked, "This took far too long. I should have had the tea first." It didn't matter that the enemy could see him now, because that was the whole point. Of course, that had been his intention all along. She should have known.

To Hibari this was not a discreet recon mission. To him, this was the prime opportunity to bite a horde of fresh herbivores to death. That was all.

And that's just what he proceeded to do.

:x:x:x:

A few days later, the mysterious destruction of the largest underground corporation in France was on the international news. Apparently nobody in the building was left alive to narrate what had happened.

That is, all but two Guardians who supposedly weren't there at all.

It was Kusakabe Tetsuya who explained. The French mafia had accidentally leaked information about their top secret plan to bring Vongola down, and in the leaking process, made light of the Cloud Guardian. Hibari had cared less about their great plan to destroy Vongola.

"He said they could do it," Kusakabe told them, "after he wiped them off the face of the earth."

"I see," said the Tenth.

END

:X:X:X:

* * *

A/N: Originally published in LiveJournal for **pandarosi**... I wanted to share and spread around my precious (and first) Hibari x Chrome, I guess. XD You guys feel privileged, eh? Haha. And yes, I have split Hibari and I-pin apart. Right now I shall experiment with the pairings, because I do not want to be Picky and Stubborn... huh. XD But Haru and Yamamoto will have to stick together like superglue. I'm Picky and Stubborn in that sense. XB

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
